peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goomba Troopa 9000
who needs backstories Da Movie Part 1 Peppa: Boooooooooooooooored. Hey George, I'm bored. George: Dine-saur! GRRR! Peppa: I don't like dinosaurs much, sorry George. Mommy, I'm bored. Mummy Pig: Maybe, we should try the garden. Peppa: You guys aren't helping. TV: Are you bored? Peppa: Well, nah. TV: Then you need a GOOMBA TROOPA 9000 Peppa: This ought to be good. TV: The Goomba Troopa 9000 can sing, dance and (explodes) Peppa: MOM THE TV EXPLODED Mummy Pig: OH SNAP THAT TV OWED ME 10 DOLLARS (jumps out of the window) Peppa: .-. George: Sor-ry... Peppa: (looks at George to see he's holding a remote control TNT detonator) Never mind, all I want is a Grooma Toopa...whatever it's called. Daddy Pig: (walks in) WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY CLEAN UNDERWEAR?!?!! Peppa: Where did you come from? I thought you went on holiday to Mars. Daddy Pig: I saw a dust particle and it scared the pork outta me! Peppa: ...why do I have such weird parents. Part 2 Peppa, Suzy, Danny and Pedro are out adventuring to find the company that makes Goomba Troopa 9000s. Suzy: Do we really have to go through all this to get this machine? Peppa: YES. IT'S WORTH MY WHOLE LIFE! Pedro: It's a super-troopa! :D Danny: Welp, if you want to go the exciting way we could take the forest. If you wanna be boring we'll take the bus. Peppa: We're going through the forest! Suzy: This can't be good... (they are all carrying their bags into their forest) Suzy: So, why are we going this way again? You didn't say. Peppa: Anyone could take a bus. Not everyone is brave enough to go into the-- hey, where's Pedro? Pedro: (stuck up a tree) AAAAAAH Danny: Pedro! What are you doing up there? Pedro: I saw a shiny coin and I wanted it! Peppa: (looks around) Hmm. (spots a long fallen branch) Aha! (pedro climbs down the branch and they get going again) Pedro: Thanks for getting me down from there! I rescued the coin, by the way. All: Ooh, shiny! Suzy: What's that? (they get to the other side of the forest and they see a machine company) Peppa: It's the Goomba Troopa factory! Oh, shoot. I never brought any money. Pedro: Will my coin do? Peppa: No, that's yours now. It's a cereal coin, anyway. Pedro: Oh. Part 3 (Peppa and her friends are suddenly wearing spy costumes) Danny: These had better work. Suzy: Hey, they left the front door open! Probably because it's convinient to the plot of this story. (they sneak inside. there is a big hallway with a lift at the end) Peppa: A lift! Fudge yeah! Pedro: Let's get all up in that bad boy! (they get inside) Suzy: Erm...which one is the room we're looking for? Pedro: I think it's GT9000. (presses button) All: Wheeeeeee! (they all get out the lift) Danny: It worked! We're in the Goomba Troopa 9000 room. Peppa: Wow! They actually look like Mario Goombas! Goomba 1: Sup. Goomba 2: Sup. Pedro: You guys speak? Goomba 3: Course we do. Suzy: What can ya do? Goomba 4: We'll show you if you get us outta this place. Peppa: Sure! Oh, and you don't mind if we keep you as, like, pets? Goomba 2: K. Part 4 Writing it laterCategory:By Doggie300 Category:Cracktastic Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Whatever